The third Hour
by Yamur
Summary: His existence was a mechanical existence, the one of a machine. Darkness and only darkness. His life was pathetic. He himself, pathetic. He didnt know what joy was. He didn't know what passion was. He had never experienced love. And then, he met her. Alice...


Warning: This Story contains **SPOILERS!** if you don't know what the role holders are and what happened with Lorina, then this contains spoilers. When you already know, there is no danger in reading :D I hope you like my fanfiction. I wanted do to justice to Peter with this fanfiction. I think he is a great character even when he is also creepy xD **  
><strong>

And not everything stated in this fanfiction is official :D I wil state the things I made up in my notes after the story. Have fun reading! ^-^

* * *

><p><span><strong>The third Hour<strong>

Hatred. His life was full of it. Hatred towards everybody, anything and himself. He had been surrounded by darkness and full of it. There was nothing else. Nothing held his passion. Not even his hatred was passionate, it was a cold, uncaring one.  
>He had nothing, but hatred...<p>

Back then, his world was even darker. In his childhood he had been a laboratory rabbit. Before he became a roleholder, he was also one of the Faceless. Faceless rabbits were rare- and also very useful for experiments. In the Wonder World, it was a forbidden, against the rules, but they still managed to make their filthy business secretly. In the beginning, there was only suffering. So much suffering. They infected him with several germs and diseases, experimenting for new medicine. He was trash and had felt like trash. There was no point in anything. Nothing to enjoy. Nothing.  
>And then, the time for the new role holders had come. He was shocked, when he awoke to the reflection of his face one day, and a strange voice explaining him what he had become.<br>"Come to the Heart Castle, Peter White."  
>He had never heard his name before, until then.<br>They stared at him, fearfully, shivering at their whole bodies, like he had always done. He could feel the powers, that he had gained and also the hatred in him. Suddenly there was a clock in his hands. And it turned into the weapon, he wished to have...  
>He shot them all, without mercy, it made him feel relieved.<br>For the first time, he was free.  
>He was afraid of the outside, of the germs that could harm him, of the unknown things. But there was a strive pushing him forward, to the direction of the Heart Castle. His new place of living.<p>

He learned more about himself. He was Peter White, a white rabbit, the third hour on the clock. He became a role holder in a mighty position, the prime minister of the castle. He also learned more about the world, that he lived in, the Country of Hearts.  
>His life went on.<br>But he still hated everything. There was always the fear of the germs and diseases in him, the hatred towards people and especially the faceless. They were all thrash, disgusting, untrustworthy. He was also disgusting, but at least he wasn't a faceless anymore.  
>He didn't care about the hatred, he didn't suffer from it. But there was something was something unknown he longed for...<br>His existence was a mechanical existence, the one of a machine. Darkness and only darkness. His life was pathetic. He himself, pathetic.  
>He didnt know what joy was. He didn't know what passion was.<br>He had never experienced love.  
>And then, he met <em>her.<br>_Alice...

He had been working in his office, when it had happened. Their first meeting.  
>He was writing on a sheet of paper, when he suddenly felt a prickeling feeling in his chest. At first, he was scared. What was that feeling? Had he become ill? He started to feel panic, but then a picture came into his mind. A scenery. From an other world.<br>For the roleholders, becoming visions of the other world wasn't an unusual thing, even if it happened very rarely. He was the hour Three after all. When somebody thougth or talked about him, he could sense it. Usually, he didn't care about it at all and stopped the vision right away. But this time it was extraordinary.  
>Two young woman sat in a beautiful garden. There were tea, snacks and books surrounding them. They both wore elegant, girlish dresses. The first one was bigger and looked older. He didn't care about her and his gaze wandered to the other one.<br>A girl with blue eyes like the sky and light brown hair. In the moment he layed his eyes on her, something filled him. It weren't his feelings.  
>It were hers.<br>What had filled him, was warmth.  
>The warmth she felt for him.<br>Her head turned into his direction. She couldn't see him, but their eyes interlocked anyway.  
>"Such a lovely hour."<br>It were her thoughts.  
>And then, he felt his own emotions.<br>Confusion. Fear.  
>What was happening? What was it, that strange warmth? He had never experienced something like this before...<br>Fascination.  
>He didn't leave. He stayed there, the whole hour long and watched. Thought about how strange this feeling was she felt for him, but how good it felt to be showered with this strange warmth. When the hour was over and the vision came to end, he was disappointed.<br>He wanted to find out more about this.  
>He had never been fascinated before.<p>

He visited her more often, on the third hours. At first, he was focused on the warmth she felt for him, what she thought about him, and how it made him feel. To be liked. She liked him. But why? What was so likeable about him?  
>He learned more about it. She loved the sunday afternoons, she spent with her sister. But not only the sunday afternoons themselves, also the time when they were. Three o' clock, him. A time she looked forward to. A time she cherished.<br>And he, he also loved to be with her. To be filled with this warmth. It made him feel so good. So _intensely_ happy. He was thankful.  
>And his interest grew more. It wasn't only for the feeling of being liked anymore. It was for her.<br>Alice Lidell. This girl, she fascinated him. And somehow, he became able to hear all of her thoughts, not just the ones that involved him. A strange kind of connection grew between their hearts.  
>This girl was very clever, realistic, rational, also with a sassy side and a strong will and a strange kind of kindness in her heart. But also filled with so much sadness and self-hatred. She hated herself, who didn't cry at the funreal of her mother, who wasn't as wonderful as her mother and especially her big sister Lorina, who were there for her, when her mother died and when her father and her little sister abadoned her. She admired to her. She cared for her. She loved her so much.<br>And looked down on herself. She, who didn't deserve this feelings and the care of her sister.  
>Her self hatred was a cold, uncaring self-hatred.<br>Just like his.  
>And he understood how she felt. Not the reason of it. The feeling itself.<br>But unlike him, she was worth being loved. She was...  
>Wonderful.<br>And he cared for her. He reciprocated her feelings. He also liked her. It was the first time, he liked someone, even when it wasn't romantic love yet, but his feelings grew and grew. He was taken aback, by those strong unknown feelings, loved it, it made him obsessed, he didn't knew how to handle them. They became stronger, witch each hour. She brought light into his darkness.

And as time went on, they met for years, grew up together, enjoyed each other and her and especially his feelings became even deeper.  
>And then, new things happened. She fell in love with her tutor.<br>Peter disliked it. He found, he wasn't worth her love. Still, he was happy for her happiness.  
>But soon, they found out that the tutor was in love with Lorina, instead of Alice. "Not a big suprise." she had thought. Because in her opinion, Lorina was so much better than her. More feminine, beautiful, gentle, caring... The perfect woman.<br>But she wasn't as perfect, as Alice had always thought.  
>She had betrayed them both. And had lied about it. At first, she had rejected him, but later she had accepted his feelings. Knowing that her sister had loved him. And she had lied about it. Alice found it out, when she saw them together, walking hand in hand, gazing with loving eyes at each other. It broke her heart.. The sadness in her grew so much more.<br>But even when this had happened, she couldn't be angry at her. Or at him. "It is understandable. She is also just a woman who wishes for love. Even someone as wonderful as Lorina wouldn't like to take care of such a annoying person like me all the time. And for him, it's no wonder to love her. She is so wonderful and lovely. I can really understand him.", she had thought.  
>She was so odd.<br>How couldn't she be angry at them? Why were she thinking so good of them, even when they had made her so sad? She was also like that towards her little sister and her father.  
>He had been so disappointed at Lorina. He hadn't liked her like he liked Alice but he had respected her, couldn't hate her, he was thankful. Because she has been the one that had connected them. Because of her, he had met Alice.<br>And then, she had betrayed them.  
>He was angry at her. And especially at him. His anger, his anger towards this cowardly man was huge. It was burning and consuming him.<br>And it also broke his heart, to see Alice so sad. But even when sadness was planted in her heart, she never cried. She was so brave.  
>With the turn of the events, Alice decided that she should move out from home. To let her sister become happy and not burden her with herself anymore.<br>The two sisters had a big dispute, when she announced her decision. Lorina wanted her to stay and not to move out, but Alice persisted, saying that she needed to become more adult and focus on her studies and soon she would enter college. It was painful for them both. In the end, Alice announcement became true.  
>At least, they continued the sunday afternoons. She also felt jealousy now in the time with her sister, but she still loved him. He was so relieved...<p>

"Who would fall in love with someone like me?," she tought. "Who would be happy to be by my side anyway? How could I have been so naive to believe that."  
>By this words, something struck him...<br>"Me," he thought.  
>At that moment, he realized that he was in love with her.<br>He would be incredible happy to be at her side. To be her boyfriend. To hold her in his arms, make her happy. To kiss her...  
>That was impossible, he knew that. But it was alright. To only carry these feelings, made him happy enough.<br>The flower of his love for Alice began to bloom inside him...

And then it had happened.  
>Lorina had died. From the same illness as her mother.<br>In Alice world, the meaning of life was important, unlike in his. The people had hearts made out of flesh and blood. If they died, they couldn't be repaired. They were gone forever.  
>He saw the memory from the funreal. How she had stood there, speechless, sad but unable to cry. How her little sister scolded her again, for the same reason. "How horrible I am. I am not even crying at the funreal of you. After you had done so much for me..."<br>How her tutor stood in front of Lorinas grave. And his words, that stabbed her heart.  
>"I will always love you, even when you are dead. I will always wait for you."<p>

Her self-hatred became a burning one. The sadness in her heart was intense. It was so strong and dark, consuming. He felt it, and felt his own. He couldn't endure it, to see her like that. It broke his heart, stabbed it with pain.  
>He was so depressed and afraid. What would happen, when their time together would end? When he couldn't make her happy anymore? When her feelings for him would fade? He wouldn't bear it to lose the only light in his life...<br>But...  
>Even now. Even now when her sister was gone and her life lonely, with no one who cared for her...<br>He was still important for her. She loved and cherished him even more.  
>Every sunday afternoon, at three o' clock, she would sit in her new garden, with tea, snacks and books. There was always also a cup and a plate for her sister. After she would have filled the cup, she would smile to the empty spot, as if Lorina would be sitting there.<br>However, their meetings weren't the same anymore. He couldn't bring her the same happiness he did before even when she still enjoyed him now, couldn't comfort her as much as she needed. She looked back at the old times, with a big strong love in her. And it weren't just for her sister. She missed him, missed him more and more, yearned for him and the old times and the happiness he had brought her.  
>And one day, all her supressed feelings came up, tears gathered in her beautiful face. It was the first time that he had ever seen her cry. She fell onto her knees, screamed in pain, her sobbing sounds stabbing his heart, melting his clock in a burning pain. Her pitiful cries, torturing him, all the sadness she couldn't had let out before and his own pain and sadness filled him, mixed up, they both so intense and strong, he couldn't breath anymore, he couldn't think anymore, tears rolled down his cheeks, the first time after a long long time. Both emotions so intense together, he couldn't bear it. He also fell to his knees, gasping for air, feeling as if her tears were flooding inside his clock, breaking it apart, into tiny little pieces,carrying them away with their flow.<br>And after a while trying hard to find his breath, when he could grasp a thought in his mind, it was how much, _how much_ he wanted her to be happy, to comfort her and take her pain away. How much he wanted her to be happy, he wanted to only live for that, that to be his goal in existense.  
>Trembling, he stood up and walked to her, kneeling down and embracing her as the phantom that he was. She couldn't see him or feel it, but he couldn't help himself, he had to do it...<p>

_Alice felt how she slowly calmed down, and a strange feeling came up inside of her. The feeling of secureness. And a strange warmth. Maybe that was like that, because she had finally cried after so many years. But why did she feel so secure?  
>And there was also something else. She thought, she had heard the sound of a ticking clock...<br>She found, the sound was beautiful..._

For Peter, it was this moment, when fell madly in love for her, became crazy for her, when she completely captivated him...

He decided, to bring her to Wonderland, to the Country of Hearts. A place where everyone would love her, where she wouldn't be lonely and sad anymore. A world that could make her happy, that she wished for.

"Yes, I could arrange that," Nightmare said smiling. "But there are conditions. She will forget about the death of her sister. Forget that Lorina and her tutor had a realationship. She also has to make her own decision, if she will stay here. It will be, when her vile is full. And... You can't tell her, who you are. Also, you won't sense what she feels and what she thinks anymore. Plus, she could fall in love with someone else and come together with them. Are you alright with that?"  
>"I don't care about that," Peter replied. "I would be very lucky, if she would come together with me... But as long as she is happy, I am that too. That is all I want and that is the reason, why I want to bring her here."<br>"That sounds as if you don't know what real love is.", Nightmare stated.  
>"Ignorant Nightmare. I know what it is." The incubus could read his thoughts anyway, so he didn't speak it out.<br>"No need to be mean... But after what I have learned from you about her, she seems to be a very adorable person," he smiled...

"...I hope, this world will make her happy."

* * *

><p>sooooooooooo. that was is. I really hope you like it! I would also be really thankful if you tell me how you find it and if there are mistakes etc. Thank you for taking the time to read it! :) ^-^<p>

The not-canon things: peter was a laboratory rabbit. But, I really can imagine that that could have been his past. It would explain his germophobia and hatred towards anyone. 2. About that point, i am not sure either: That Lorina came together with the tutor. I have seen such a scene in the movie, ok the movie sucked and was terrible and not a source for official stuff, but I think it would fit in the plot really good.

uhm yeah that was all :D


End file.
